1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device including a source module and an array module and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a display device, digital values are converted into analog operating voltage values using a source module, and the analog voltage values go through the data lines on an array module, thereby displaying pixel signal.
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of display device 100 according to the prior art.
The display device 100 may include a source module 101 and an array module 109. The source module 101 may include a receiving unit 102, a shift register 103, a line memory 104, a level boosting unit 105, a digital-to-analog conversion unit 106 and an amplifying circuit 107. Differential signal (for example, low voltage differential signal (LVDs) or mini-LVDs) are usually used to transmit image data. The receiving unit 102 is used to convert the received differential signal into digital signal. The shift register 103 is used to convert the digital signal transmitted in serial into digital signal transmitted in parallel. The line memory 104 is used to sequentially store the digital signal according to the displaying location in the display device 100. The level boosting unit 105 boosts a voltage value of the digital signal stored in the line memory 104 to analog operating voltage values. The digital-to-analog conversion unit 106 converts the analog operating voltage values into grayscale voltage values. The amplifying circuit 107 further amplifies the grayscale voltage values to increase the driving capability of the display device 100.
However, the source module 101 usually includes 960 channels, and each channel need an amplifying circuit. When the load of the displaying device is very heavy for a long time, the current of the amplifying circuit will be very large, thereby making the temperature of the source module very high. In some cases, the temperature of the source module may exceed the node temperature, thereby making the source module can't work normally.